


Double Negative

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, wishing wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Roman and Deceit make wishes at a wishing well.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Double Negative

**Author's Note:**

> heres anoTHER ONE

“What did you wish for?” Deceit asks softly as he looks down into the water of the well where Roman and his reflection look back. He sees Roman smile.

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.”

Deceit smiles and slides a little closer to Roman’s side, arm wrapping around his waist and head leaning on his shoulder. “Can I at least have a little hint?”

“Absolutely not,” Roman refuses, sticking his tongue out at Dee when he whines in response.

“I’ll tell you my wish if you do,” Deceit teases, nuzzling his nose against Roman’s neck.

Roman pouts. “Well, then neither of our wishes will come true!”

“Double negatives,” Deceit shrugs. “It’ll probably be fine.”

“That- That isn’t how it- Oh my god-“ Roman’s pouting face breaks out into a wide smile as he laughs. “You’re an idiot, dear.”

“And you love me for it.”


End file.
